Dear Ed, Dear Al
by Midnight Hazard
Summary: "I really love cats brother; every type of cat! And I want them all in a basket, with bowties, and on a rainbow and… I WANNA HUG ALL OF THEM! BUT THAT'S CRAZY, I CAN'T HUG EVERY CAT!" "Al,as your bro, I think you should get a psychiatrist." Follows FMAB.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was an idea that I got from an awesome comic! http:/ /sashimigirl92. /art/ fmab-spoilers- Al-loves-cats-258037052**

**(Just get rid of all the spaces)**

**The comic was done by sashimigirl92 on deviant art. (Read the rest of her comics too. Their freakin awesome!**

**This is a collection of letters going back and forth from Ed and Al. Contains EdWin and AlMei. Maybe Royai later on.**

**This continues after the Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood anime.**

Dear Brother,

I guess this is my first letter to you from Xing. I am doing well, and I've learned some alcahistory too! And there are so many cats here! But then I start to think about all the cats that don't have a home! And how I should have them! Sorry, I'm getting emotional. But it's working out, well and… I'm sorry, I'm thinking about cats again. I really love cats brother; every type of cat! And I want them all in a basket, with bowties, and on a rainbow and… I WANNA HUG ALL OF THEM! BUT THAT'S CRAZY, I CAN'T HUG EVERY CAT! Wait, Mei found another cat! I gotta go, I'll write soon!

Sincerely,

Alphonse Elric

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al,

What the hell? Quit talking about stupid cats. It's not like they can use alchemy or anything. Besides, they drink that evil substance… MILK! IT'S EVIL, AL, EVIL! Um, so I just left Risembool and I'm at the train station waiting for a train to take me further west. I haven't really learned anything except that Winry's really cute when she blushes. And Al, here's some brotherly advice: don't cry over kittens. It's stupid and unmanly. My train's here, I gotta go. Take care of yourself.

Your big brother,

Edward Elric

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Brother!

Don't insult cats! They are sweet loving creatures! Anyway brother, you should learn how to cross words out better. So you finally admitted to yourself that you love Winry, huh? Hm, maybe I should tell her about the next time she calls… And brother, do you know what's unmanly? Your YOUNGER brother is taller than you. I remember Ling asking me why I called you BIG brother. He also said a few other things that I won't include. Well, I have to go feed Ginger, Snuggle, Spot, Claws, Speckle, Fluffy, Pepper, May, Dango, Kitty, Ed 2 (I named one after you! He's yellow and pretty small for his age) and um, all the other cats now. Bye!

Your taller brother,

Alphonse Elric

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al,

They are mangy little creatures who plot to take over the world. DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING TO WINRY! What kind of brother are you! Besides, if you tell Winry, I'll tell Mei that you like her! Don't deny it! I'M NOT SHORT! YOU'RE ONLY AN INCH TALLER THAN ME AND I'VE PROBABLY GROWN TALLER! And Al, I think you have an unhealthy obsession with cats.

Your **BIG** brother,

Edward Elric

PS. I've added a letter for Ling. You're still in Xing, right?

...

Ling,

WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T BE SEEN BY DUST MITES? HUH? I BET I'M TALLER THAN YOU NOW!

With lots of hate,

Edward Elric

PS. You still owe me a lot of money. You better pay me back the next time I come to Xing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Brother,

Cats are cute and nice. That is the end of that argument. Ed, I think Winry already knows. She told me about what happened at the train station. I think it's nice how you two finally accepted your feelings for each other. Winry's liked you for a long time. Although she said your confession was a bit odd… Haha very funny. I don't have a cat problem! I just want to pet every cat in the world! And hug them! And put bowties on them! I think that's perfectly healthy!

Your Brother,

Alphonse Elric

PS. Guess what! Ed 2(that cat I named after you) doesn't like milk either! No wonder He's so small!

PSS. Oh, and I sent Ling's reply with this. I'll be in Xing for a few months.

…

Dear Edward,

Hey ol pal! How's it been? I miss you _sooo_ much! But I have Ed 2 to keep me company, so I'll manage! And I really don't think you've grown _that_ much.

Your old pal,

Ling

PS: What money?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N: Well whatdya think? I know it's really short but the next one will be longer. And the plot will get deeper later on.**

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this story got a slightly better reception then I thought it would. People actually liked this! :D Enjoy!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Ed,

Hey, how's it been? I haven't seen you for a while. Learned anything new yet? I hope you've been staying out of trouble.

Love,

Winry

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al,

I think you have a problem with cats. You're overly obsessed. Why don't you adopt a dog or something? And tell Ling that he knows what I'm talking about.

Your brother,

Ed

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Winry,

I'm fine. I've learned a few new things. I need your advice; Al's cat obsession is getting really creepy. It's starting to freak me out. And I'm trying to stay out of trouble, but no guarantees.

Love,

Ed

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Ed,

How bad can his obsession be? He's always loved cats. I don't see a problem.

Love,

Winry

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Winry,

He said, and I quote, "And I want them(cats) all in a basket, with bowties, and on a rainbow and… I WANNA HUG ALL OF THEM! BUT THAT'S CRAZY, I CAN'T HUG EVERY CAT!"

That isn't normal, Winry. I'm really scared.

Love,

Ed

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Al,

How are you? I hope you're doing okay over there.

Ed told me about your cat problem. Solution: Find another cat, name it 'every cat', and hug it. Put a bowtie on it if you want to. Problem solved.

Your friend,

Winry

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Ed,

I gave him advice about that.

I'm sure you'll want to know what's going on here, so I'll tell you.

I stopped by at Central to visit Sheska, and you'll never guess what happened! Roy Mustang actually tried to enforce that crazy miniskirt plan! Well, Riza pointed a gun at Mustang and forced him to swear on his life that he would take back that order. Actually, that's just a really strong rumor, so she might've threatened to chain him to his desk until he finished all his paperwork instead. (And trust me, there's a huge mountain of it on his desk. It almost touches the ceiling!)

Both of them sound a lot like Hawkeye, so I'm not sure which ones true. I'll have to ask her about it one of these days.

So yeah, that's what's going on here. What's up with you?

Love,

Winry

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Brother,

I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM WITH CATS! And why'd you tell Winry?

She told me to name a cat 'every cat' and hug it. Ling found that hilarious.

Oh, and Mei says hi.

Ed 2 just got in a fight with one of the larger cats. I better go stop them.

Your brother,

Alphonse Elric

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Winry,

I'm doing fine. It's really hot over here.

… Winry, no matter what Ed tells you, I don't have a cat problem!

How are things back home?

From,

Alphonse

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Riza,

I'm sorry for trying to make all the women wear miniskirts.

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

The Awesome Furer,

Roy Mustang

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Winry,

AHAHAHA I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT IDIOT ACTUALLY TRIED! And if I know Lt. Hawkeye, she's probably pretty pissed.

There's not much going on here. I met some guy from central here, and he fainted out of shock when I told him who I was. I'M TALLER WINRY, I'M FINALLY TALLER! IN YOUR FACE WORLD!

… Yeah and tell Granny that I got taller, will ya? Thanks.

And love the advice you gave Al. I can't believe I didn't think of it myself.

And tell Mustang he's an idiot.

Love,

Ed

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy,

Why did you send me a note when you're in the room next to me?

Get back to work.

-Riza Hawkeye

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Al,

Whatever you say.

At home? Well, Mustang tried to enforce his crazy miniskirt dream. Hawkeye got pissed and did something to him (either threatened him with a gun or threatened to chain him to his desk until he finished all his paperwork).

Oh, and Mustang got a dog! It's a girl, and it has white fur. Not sure what he named it yet.

Anything exciting in Xing?

Your friend,

Winry

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza,

…But do you forgive me?

And maybe we could arrange a puppy play date for White Kogiarashi and Black Hayate?

-Furer Roy Mustang

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Ed,

I showed Pinako your letter and she says:

OH REALLY PIPS SQUEAK? I'LL HAVE TO SEE IT TO BELIEVE IT!

She wrote that, not me.

Ed, you've been growing since Al came back. Don't you remember that you were taller than me when you left?

Oh, and Mustang got a dog. It's a white haired girl dog. I don't know the name yet.

And I'll give Mustang your message whenever I see him. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that!

Love,

Winry

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy,

…Maybe.

And I'll think about a puppy play date IF you finish ALL your paperwork.

-Riza Hawkeye

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: So how was it? The cat solution (**Find another cat, name it 'every cat', and hug it. Problem solved.**) idea was from Shippuden Ninja. I sincerely thank all of you for your reviews. They always put a smile on my face, even when I'm having a bad day.**

**And my Grandma died recently. Keep her in your thoughts/prayers. **

**Anyway, the faster you review, the faster I update! Oh, and can you give me a name that you think Mustang would name a white girl dog? I can't think of any good ones.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I can't believe so many people like this! Big huge thanks to Morpheus9494 who suggested a name for Roy's dog! White Mizuumi is now White Kogiarashi! (Which means firestorm btw) Thanks a lot! And thanks to everyone who reviewed! Every review puts a smile on my face. :)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Winry,

Actually, something funny did happen here in Xing!

You know how Ling's being trained to be emperor, right? Well one of his advisers suggested that he cut his hair. He practically freaked out! I never knew he liked his hair so much! It was pretty funny; Lanfan had to calm him down. Mei and I just sat there eating our fried rice (the fried rice here is awesome!).

Yeah…

Mei said hi.

Your friend,

Alphonse Elric

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al,

Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. And Winry's just awesome like that.

So learned anything yet?

Your wonderful brother,

Edward Elric

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lanfan,

We need to start operation Make-Ling-Fall-In-Love-With-Lanfan (MLFILWL) soon. Do you mind if I tell Alphonse about it?

-Mei

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza,

So…

What's up, Lt?

-Roy Mustang

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Winry,

I was? Oh…

Anyway, there's some stalker girl following me around. What do you think I should do about it? It's freaking me out…

Love,

Ed

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mei,

I never approved of that! And I told you not to do it!

Please Mei, stay out of my love life. I heard that the last time you got involved with someone's love affairs, the person ended up in the hospital with serious injuries.

How did that happen anyway?

-Lanfan

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy,

Get. Back. To. Work.

You have a deadline tomorrow.

And why do you keep sending notes?

-Riza Hawkeye

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Al,

I never thought that would happen! I'll never understand Ling…

Tell Mei I said hi back. And say hi to Lanfan for me too.

Your friend,

Winry

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Ed,

Tell that b- I mean girl that you have a girlfriend ten times prettier than her.

Don't let her get anywhere near you.

Love,

Winry

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Alphonse,

I have to tell you something involving Ling and Lanfan. Meet me after lunch today.

-Mei

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza,

I will.

And why do you keep replying to them?

-Roy Mustang (the Furer)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Brother,

… I'm just gonna ignore all your cat comments from now on.

I'm learning alchahistory! Mei's teaching me.

And I might not be replying to your letters as quickly for a while. I'm helping Mei with her plan to get Ling and Lanfan together. She told me about it today. Can you tell Winry for me?

Take care of yourself brother! And drink your milk!

Your brother,

Al

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lanfan,

Well it's too late now! I already told Alphonse!

About that… that was just a misunderstanding. It won't happen again, I swear!

You two are going to make such a cute couple! Kyaa!

-Mei

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy,

…

Just get back to work.

-Riza Hawkeye

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Winry,

Thanks for the advice, but I just told her to leave me alone. (it worked btw)

Were you jealous? Never thought you were the jealous type, Winry. ;)

Oh, and Al might not write to you for a while because of some matchmaker project he's working on.

Love,

Ed

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mei,

Alright, when are we starting stage 1?

-Alphonse

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al,

Fine. Do you think I could do it? I know I can't do alchemy, but maybe I could do alchahistory…

Cool. About time Ling noticed Lanfan. I give you my support!

…Did you just tell me to drink milk? You know what? Give it to the stinkin' cats!

Your awesome big brother,

Ed

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Furer Mustang,

Please don't get Hawkeye any more annoyed. She looks pissed.

Please finish your paperwork soon, or else she might snap.

-Lt. Breda

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Ed,

Jealous? No way.

Oh, and for some reason, the guys around here have been awfully nice to me and complementing me a lot. I wonder why…

Love,

Winry

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mei,

Please, I'm begging you; do not get me or Ling in the hospital. PLEASE!

God help me.

-Lanfan

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza,

Guess what! I finished my paperwork!

Can we get White Kogiarashi and Black Hayate together for a puppy play date now?

-Roy Mustang

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Winry,

Hi right back at ya!

Mei and Alphonse are plotting to get me and Ling together. The last time Mei played matchmaker, someone ended up in the hospital with serious injuries.

What should I do?

Your friend,

Lanfan

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alphonse,

Soon. Very soon.

-Mei

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Winry,

KEEP THOSE IDIOTS AWAY FROM YOU! ARE THEY STILL BOTHERING YOU? I'LL COME HOME AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF 'EM! NO ONE MESSES WITH YOU AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

Love,

Ed

PS: THOSE #$%* BETTER STAY AWAY FROM YOU OR ELSE!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lanfan,

I'll try. But I'm pretty sure it won't happen again!

-Mei

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy,

… What about the paperwork you stuffed in your desk?

And why do you want our dogs to have a "puppy play date" so bad? They're not even puppies.

-Riza Hawkeye

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Lanfan,

I haven't seen you in such a long time! How are you?

Good luck with that. I don't think there's much you can do about it. When Al puts his mind into something, it's pretty hard to stop him. And I think Mei's even more determined than him! All you can do is wait.

Speaking of match making, Sheska, Mustang's gang, and I are going to make a plan to get Hawkeye and Mustang together. Wish me luck!

Your friend,

Winry

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza,

…

I'll do that later.

-Roy Mustang

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Ed,

… And you call me jealous?

I was kidding! (sorta) I was just trying to get back at you for calling me jealous!

And it's really sweet that you care about me so much! I miss you!

Do you think you can visit anytime soon? Everyone misses you.

Love,

Winry

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: How'd ya like it? A bit more romance in this one! :3 Don't you just love an overprotective Ed?**

**Do you think the scrambled up letters are getting a bit confusing to keep track of? Please tell me if they are.**

**The faster you review, the faster I update! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter! Thanks to everyone for all the awesome reviews! They're what get me up in the morning and help me survive school!**

**Sorry about the kinda slow update. I had exams last week, and they were driving me crazy! I was really stressed out because I thought for sure that I failed my Spanish exam. I found out that I got an 87! I DIDN'T FAIL! And I got a pretty good grade too! (I usually get 90s in most of my subjects)**

**But I'm still stressed for the rest of the exams.**

**So now I'm really happy and I'll try to make this chapter longer!**

**Enjoy!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mei,

Are you ready for phase 1?

-Alphonse

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dear Winry,

Hey, do you want to visit Xing? I'd come over there, but I'm still Ling's guard and things haven't settled enough for us to leave Xing. (You know, emperorly duties and all that.)

Oh! And Ling had a choice choosing a bigger, stronger guard when he became emperor, but he stuck with me instead!

…So I guess there isn't much to do but pray nothing happens to me or Ling. Wish us luck. We'll need it.

Roy Mustang… the Furer of Amestris, right? And I remember Hawkeye. Those two would make a cute couple. Good luck!

Your friend,

Lanfan

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Roy,

You aren't leaving your office until all your paperwork is finished.

-Riza Hawkeye

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dear Winry,

… I knew that.

I'm not sure when I can come home. I'll try as soon as I can.

I miss you too!

Tell everyone that I said hi.

Love,

Ed

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Riza,

Ok I finished!

Can WhiteKogiarashi and Black Hayate please have a play date now?

-Roy Mustang (the best Furer ever)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alphonse,

Operation MLFILWL (Make-Ling-Fall-In-Love-With-Lanfan) will commence tomorrow. Be ready.

-Mei

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dear Lanfan,

I've never been to Xing before! I can't leave right now though, the shop's been pretty busy lately and Ed said he might visit soon! (YAY!)

That's awesome! I think he likes you, but I don't think he's realized it himself yet.

Thanks for the luck! I wish you some too!

Oh, and anything going on there? I heard that some adviser wanted to cut Ling's hair off.

Your friend,

Winry

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Master Ling,

Please be on the lookout for trouble. I think Mei might be planning something.

No it's not a rebellion or anything, she's just being mischievous.

With the best of luck,

Lanfan

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dear Ed,

Guess what? Sheska, Mustang's gang, and I are all making up a plan to get Hawkeye and Mustang together! Don't you think they'd make a cute couple?

And I found out Mustang's dog's name; it's White Kogiarashi. It goes pretty well with Black Hayate, don't ya think?

Anything interesting where you're going? I'm bored…

Love,

Winry

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mei,

Alright, I'll get Ruko to the diner hall by seven. Make sure Ling and Lanfan are there.

-Alphonse

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dear Winry,

Come to Xing whenever you have time, you'll always be welcome.

Thanks for all the support too!

The Ling hair episode? Well yeah, one of the advisers thought that short hair would make Ling look more regal. But Ling loved his hair. He said a few …bad words to the adviser and stomped off. The (evil) adviser was going to make someone cut his hair off when he was sleeping, but I stopped him. I said that our people were fed up with regalness and that he might get more support if he kept his looks that the people knew so well.

Thank god he believed me.

Besides keeping Ling happy, I was being selfish too.

I mean, WHO WANTS A BOYFRIEND WITH A BAD HAIRCUT? HE WOULD LOOK HORRIBLE!

…But I'd still love him even if his hair was short.

But still, CAN YOU IMAGINE LING WITH SHORT HAIR! I'LL NEVER LET IT HAPPEN! NEVER!

Yeah…

Oh, and Mei got a growth spurt! She's always been a bit short for her age. And her voice is almost starting to sound like a lady's! It's not as squeaky anymore.

Your friend,

Lanfan

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dear Lanfan,

Thanks for the advice.

Is Mei playing matchmaker again? Any idea who are the victims this time?

Oh those poor people.

-Ling

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Roy,

I'm coming over to check your desk right now. If I find one unfinished paper in your office, you can kiss freedom goodbye. I'll be there in ten minutes, right after I walk Black Hayate.

-Riza Hawkeye

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Havoc,

Please come to my office right away. I need your help to get rid of all my unfinished paperwork.

Please, I'm begging for your help!

I mean, your Furer commands you come to his office right now!

-Roy Mustang (The Almighty Furer)

…..

Furer Mustang,

I thought you said you were done with your paperwork.

And why do you need to get rid of it?

-Jean Havoc

…..

Havoc,

That doesn't matter! We only have seven and a half minutes until she gets back! Get your ass over here right now!

-Roy Mustang

…..

Furer Mustang,

Ok, Ok, I'm coming. Jeez.

-Jean Havoc

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fury,

Why are Mustang and Havoc passing notes?

-Breda

…..

Breda,

I don't know. And why did you send me a note? I'm sitting right next to you!

-Fury

…..

Fury,

… I don't know.

-Breda

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hey guys,

What do you think Mustang and Hawkeye are doing?

-Fury

…..

I'm not sure. Why are we passing notes again?

-Folman

…..

Because we don't want them to hear us! Hawkeye has ears like a hawk!

-Breda

…..

…No kidding.

But what _are_ they doing anyway?

-Folman

…..

Mustang called me into his office earlier and wanted me to help him get rid of his paperwork. Heard him muttering about a puppy play date. Then a real date. Then something about babies.

-Havoc

…..

Puppy play dates? Weird.

Hey, what about the Mustang + Hawkeye (M+H) plan?

-Fury

…..

Yeah, we should start that soon. We need to call Fullmetal's girl and find Sheska.

But can we get something to eat first?

-Breda

…..

Wait, Mustang just slipped me a note when he left with Hawkeye. Here, I'll show you.

-Havoc

…..

Havoc,

I'm going out to lunch with Hawkeye! Hell yeah!

… I didn't say that. I want the rest of my paperwork burned by the time we get back.

-Mustang (The Furer who everyone bow downs to b/c he's so awesome)

…..

Wow…

He obviously likes Hawkeye. This'll make our plans easier.

-Folman

…..

Well duh. Can we get something to eat now? There's this awesome new donut place that just opened up down the street. And Mustang and Hawkeye will be gone for a while, they won't notice.

-Breda

…..

Sounds great! I'm starved!

-Fury

…..

Sure, why not.

-Folman

…..

You guys go ahead. Mustang'll incinerate me if I don't get rid of all his paperwork.

-Fury

…..

We should get that guy a secretary. I'll have to ask Sheska about that.

Bye Havoc! And good luck!

-Fury

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Well, how'd ya like it? I LOVED the little note passing scene with Mustang's gang! It was so much fun to write!**

**Please Read:**

**In the last chapter, some people said that the letters were getting a bit hard to follow. This time, can everyone please tell me what they think? I have a format in mind that could help make the story easier to follow, but keep it somewhat the same.**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Skip this if ya want:**

**And on a totally different note, I started watching Fruits Basket! (In English dub) Currently on episode 21! I LOVE KYO, HE'S So DARN CUTE! Yuki's awesome too!**

**THE FASTER YOU REVIEW, THE FASTER I UPDATE! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alrighty, here's the next wonderful chapter! A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love each and every one of them! They inspire me to finish each chapter as fast as I can! (And I'm using a lot of exclamation points! Yay!)**

**What happened last time:**_**Winry told Ed about the Mustang+Hawkeye plan, Lanfan tells Winry about Ling's hair episode (and invites her to Xing), Lanfan warns Ling about operation MLFILWL, Mei and Al are about to start operation MLFILWL, Mustang makes Havoc get rid of all his paperwork, Mustang and Hawkeye go out for lunch, Mustang's gang pass notes and go get donuts.**_

**Go back and read that if you get confused in the beginning. Enjoy!**

0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0

Dear Winry,

Really? I don't know, Hawkeye is pretty nice (and kinda scary). Are you sure you want pair her with a jerk like Mustang? Just saying.

White Kogiarashi? I think he chose that to specifically go with Black Hayate.

So… Are those bastards still bothering you? Cuz I swear I'll kill them.

Love,

Ed

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Brother,

Mei and I finally started Operation MLFILWL! So far, so good. (I think)

We started Phase 1: Get Ling Jealous. There's this player noble who's dated most of the girls around here. His name's Ruko. He's been pretty interested in Lanfan lately, but Ling was never around when he was hitting on her. So Mei got this idea to get Ling in the room when Ruko was hitting on Lanfan to see if Ling got jealous. It worked!

Some noble threw a party and invited pretty much everyone under 30 in the palace, which included Ling, Lanfan, and Ruko. (and me and Mei.) So Ruko was hitting on Lanfan (as Mei predicted) and I got Ling near them. Lanfan doesn't really like Ruko, but she was being polite. So Ling saw them together and he started twitching. Finally he excused himself and went over to them and asked Lanfan to accompany him for a walk. And when she wasn't looking, he _glared _at Ruko! (A scary glare I might add)

So this means he definatly cares about Lanfan! Mei thinks we should get Ling a bit more jealous, but I think we should start phase 2. We'll figure it out later.

Oh, and Mei put on a growth spurt! Did you know she was actually fourteen when we met her? She's turning fifteen soon. I thought she was a lot younger, but it turns out she was just really short for her age! I never would've guessed that.

So what's going on with you?

Your Brother,

Alphonse Elric

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Lanfan,

That was pretty nice of you! I mean, saving Ling's hair and all.

…I can't Imagine Ling with short hair. And I totally understand you. I mean, think how Ed would look if he got a hair cut!

Mei got a growth spurt? How old is she anyway?

Your friend,

Winry

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alphonse,

I think we should go on with Phase 1 a little longer. I'm positive it'll work better!

Please?

-Mei

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza,

I had a great time at lunch with you yesterday!

So what about that puppy play date?

-Roy Mustang

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Ed,

Aw come on, I know you don't really hate Mustang. And yeah, he probably did name his dog to match Black Hayate.

But come on, you know they'd make a really cute couple!

No Ed, those guys aren't really bothering me. And please don't kill them. We'd have to run away from our home to escape the military. Then we'd become gangsters or something like in the movies.

But that would be kinda exciting…

Never mind. Just don't kill them.

Love,

Winry

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Al,

Great for you!

Wait… Mei's only like three years younger than you? And all this time she's been calling me short…

WHY THAT LITTLE-

I might be visiting home soon. Why don't you come and meet me there?

The best brother in the world,

Edward Elric

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Winry,

Thanks for understanding! I haven't told anyone besides you about that yet. I mean, think how more determined Mei would be she learned about that. She's determined enough already.

I'm not sure, but I think they started their plan to get me and Ling together. Some random noble threw a party for all the "young adults". There's this player called Ruko, and he's been hitting on me lately. I hate him, but I'm being polite to him because it's never a good idea to get on the bad side of other nobles. So he was flirting with me at the party, and it was getting really annoying. Suddenly, Ling just came up to me and asked me to accompany him for a walk. I was glad to get away from Ruko, but it's got me thinking… Does Ling like me? I hope he does, but I won't force him to. I'll be happy as long as he's happy.

Edward with short hair… unimaginable. Same as Ling I guess.

Oh, and Mei's fourteen at the moment.

Your friend,

Lanfan

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy,

What is it with your "puppy play dates"?

And I'm not even going to ask why we're passing notes when we're only a room away from each other.

-Riza Hawkeye

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Winry,

That does sound kinda cool…

So what's up?

Love,

Ed

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Brother,

Yeah I know, Mei's age surprised me too.

Home? I've been thinking of visiting it soon.

Oh, why don't you come to Xing? Lanfan invited Winry to come too. You've never been to Xing, right? I think you'll like it! And you'll get to meet Ed 2!

Your Brother,

Alphonse Elric

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Lanfan,

MEI'S FOURTEEN!

I thought she was ten!

Wow…

I think Ling totally likes you! I think he was jealous!

Good luck. I gotta go; the shop's starting to get busy.

Your friend,

Winry

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Ed,

Not much.

Have you been drinking your milk?

Love,

Winry

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Al,

Xing… I've always wanted to go there. Maybe you and I could meet up at Winry's house and then go to Xing?

And I feel sorry for that cat. You evil people are probably calling it so short that it can't be seen without a microscope. Poor cat.

Your awesome bro,

Edward Elric

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Winry,

Yeah, Mei's fourteen. She was just really short for her age.

I have to go get ready, Ling has some meeting, and since I'm his guard I have to go protect him.

Your friend,

Lanfan

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear Winry,

Haha, hilarious. Are you and Al out to annoy me with milk jokes?

Oh, and I might be coming home soon! Better start making some of that awesome apple pie! And get rid of any milk in the house.

Love,

Ed

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza,

Black Hayate must be pretty bored, so I was thinking maybe White Kogiarashi could keep him company.

And passing notes is a very effective method of communication.

-Roy Mustang (The best Furer ever known to mankind)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy,

I might consider that if you finished all your paperwork.

-Riza Hawkeye

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza,

I finished!

-Roy Mustang (The Furer who wants to permanently get rid of paperwork)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy,

Seriously?

-Riza Hawkeye

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza,

Of course! I finished it all yesterday!

-Roy Mustang

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Havoc,

You got rid of all my paperwork, right?

Because if you didn't, I think Hawkeye might kill me.

-Roy Mustang (The soon to be dead Furer if his paperwork isn't destroyed)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy,

… I'm coming over to check.

-Riza Hawkeye

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mustang,

Yeah.

It took me three hours though. I better get a raise for this.

-Havoc

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hey,

Anyone know what's going on in Mustang's office?

-Havoc

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-

Why?

But know that you mention it, Hawkeye looks like she's about to faint.

What's going on?

-Fury

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-

Why do you want to know, Havoc?

-Folman

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-

Mustang made me get rid of all his paperwork so his desk's empty. I'm worried Hawkeye might have a seizure or something.

-Havoc

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-

HOLY SHIT! His desk is EMPTY? Is that even possible?

-Breda

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-

Remember how Havoc spent like three hours clearing it?

-Fury

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-

Oh Yeah…

-Breda

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Havoc,

… Can't this just be counted as a favor to a good friend?

-Roy Mustang

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mustang,

Hell no. I spent three hours clearing that. And I got about fifty paper cuts.

-Havoc

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Havoc,

…Fine. Only by $20.

-Roy Mustang (the awesomest furer on the face of the earth)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mustang,

$50.

-Havoc

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Havoc,

Fine.

-Roy Mustang (The freaking Furer)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N: For some reason, I don't feel all that satisfied with this chapter :/ I didn't change the format because that many people didn't think it was confusing. **

**Yeah, more note passing. I couldn't help it! And there's gonna be a lot more of Al and Mei in the next chapter!**

**FYI, I'm going to try really hard to update on Valentine's Day! Watch out for funniness and some romance!**

**Or maybe I'll write a quick filler in between… We'll see.**

**The faster you review, the faster I'll type up the next chapter!**


End file.
